Question: Ashley is a gardener. She plants $4$ tulips in a garden. Each row has $2$ tulips. How many rows of tulips did Ashley plant in the garden?
The number of rows of tulips that Ashley planted is the total number of tulips that she planted divided by the number of tulips in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $4\text{ tulips} \div 2\text{ tulips per row}$ $4\text{ tulips} \div 2\text{ tulips per row} = 2\text{ rows}$